


connected

by myfivemeters



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, hey guess what!! there are no parentheses in this!!, i am filled with so much motivation tonight it's unreal, it's a high school party, it's called growth, nah this is just a lot more dialogue heavy which i honestly suck at but i guess this is okay, peter's a lil more mature, post homecoming, there's mentions of alcohol and sexual tension but what else can you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfivemeters/pseuds/myfivemeters
Summary: you had never really spoken to peter in this intensity before, but for some reason, you felt completely at ease with him. he was young, sure, but he had an atmosphere about him that told you he had seen more things than you could imagine.





	connected

parties had never really been your thing. you weren’t exactly a social outcast at midtown—you were more of a drifter. you could make light conversation with anyone, but it felt like you were unable to make deep connection with any of your classmates. even so, you found yourself at a party, having been convinced by one of your ‘friends’ to come.

when you had arrived, you were immediately met with the pounding beat of some dance song. the air was already thick with alcohol, teenage odor, and the sexual tension that can only be explained by high school and puberty. in short, it wasn’t exactly your style, and within five minutes you had already sought out a place away from the headache-inducing music and the obnoxious teenagers that crowded the house.

so there you were, sitting on a balcony belonging to someone you didn’t even know, enjoying the clear sky and fresh air. it was still slightly cold, the wind having a bite left over from the recently ended winter season. staring up at the stars, you willed yourself to feel just a little less alone, convincing yourself that everyone needs a little time alone.

suddenly, the door behind you swung open and was shut quietly. you turned around, surprised that someone else was leaving the party like you had.

“oh, sorry, i—i didn’t realize someone was already out here,” the intruder said sheepishly. you were relieved to see that it was only peter parker. you had never really spoken to him before, but you had never known him to be obnoxious or a troublemaker.

as he turned to go back into the house, you stopped him, saying, “no, it’s alright, you can sit out here too. i…i wouldn’t mind a little company.” he nodded and sat down next to you, close but not quite close enough.

“what are you doing out here alone anyway?” he asked. “i mean, i guess i just always see you talking to people so i figured you’d be in there with your friends.”

you shrugged, picking at the peeling wooden boards beneath you. “they’re not really my friends, i guess.”

“oh.”

“why are you out here?”

he laughed almost sadly, and it sent a jolt of sympathy through you. “parties just aren’t really my thing, i guess.”

“me neither,” you responded. you turned to look at him and gave him a melancholic smile. “this all just feels so pointless, you know? like, i can never make any real friends with anyone because nobody gets that there’s so much more to life than just high school. i just…feel like i’m meant for more than parties and tests and dances,” you rambled, catching yourself in embarrassment. to your surprise, peter was nodding in agreement.

“i get what you mean. i really used to care about all of that stuff, but—something happened, and that all just…changed for me.”

“is it that stark internship?” you had heard people talking about it in the halls of midtown, briefly, though it was mainly flash telling anyone who would listen that peter was lying about it.

he hesitates for a moment before agreeing. “yeah, i guess you could say that.” you got the sense that there was more to it than what he was letting on, but you weren’t one to pry. you had never really spoken to peter in this intensity before, but for some reason, you felt completely at ease with him. he was young, sure, but he had an atmosphere about him that told you he had seen more things than you could imagine, and it made you feel like he understood you in a way most people couldn’t.

“then how come you’re not there? at the stark internship, i mean. usually you’re there all the time.”

he struggled with the question for a few moments before answering, “sometimes it’s important to just be a teenager, i guess.”

you thought about that for a while, and both of you looked back up to the stars, enjoying the quiet despite the music faintly playing in the background. it was strange, how instantly connected you felt to peter.

finally, you broke the silence. “do you wanna go be teenagers somewhere else? you know, somewhere that doesn’t smell horrible and isn’t filled with drunk high schoolers?”

peter looked taken aback at this, at first, but eventually a smile spread and he responded, “yeah, that—that sounds good.”

maybe you were wrong; maybe there  _was_ someone at midtown who just sort…clicked.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! feedback is greatly appreciated, please let me know what you like/did not like, and if you want to see me write something, head over to my tumblr (svedone) and request!!


End file.
